


Sleepless nights

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Beau imagines Avantika and Ophelia paying her a visit.





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme

Ophelia would be in that military uniform, to start with, and Avantika in her sleeveless coat and full-brimmed hat. Beau, lying sleepless in her inn bed, squinted across the room to make sure Jester was asleep. She was, breathing steady and snoring just a little, with Sprinkle curled up on her pillow. Beau hoped she was having nice dreams. 

Assured of her relative privacy, she slipped a hand between her legs and closed her eyes to picture the scene better. Ophelia in her uniform, and Avantika in her coat, and Beau nearly undressed already, only the loose undergarments she slept in. They’d look at each and nod as they entered. They both knew what they’d come here to do. 

Beau would be indignant, just for a minute. What were they doing in here? Didn’t they know how to knock? But Avantika would just laugh, and walk up to her, and grab the collar of her undershirt tight. 

“I saw the way you looked at us earlier, Beau,” she’d say. “You’re not fooling anyone.” She’d pull out a knife, and slit the front of it in one motion, letting Beau’s breasts fall loose. Avantika would take one in her hand, run her thumb over the nipple, just enough to tease. Then she’d walk behind Beau, and tie her hands. 

Beau wouldn’t just take that, of course. “Are you sure that’s how you want me?” she’d say. “I can do a lot with these hands.” 

Ophelia would step forward then, tilt Beau’s chin up and inspect her. “Hmm, but you look so good like this though. Kneel down and shut up for a while, and we’ll see.” She’d push down on Beau’s shoulders, and Beau would drop obedient to her knees.

Avantika would take her hat off and toss it careless onto the bed, claiming the space. Then she’d walk to Ophelia. She’d undo the buttons of her jacket, one at a time, watching Beau all the while. Ophelia, though, wouldn’t look at Beau at all. She’d shrug her jacket off, unhurried, while Avantika moved on to the fastenings of her pants. Once she was down to black lace against grey skin, she’d pull Avantika up into a deep kiss. 

They’d stay there for a long time, kissing slow and filthy, while Beau watched helpless, unable to touch them, even to touch herself. Ophelia would slip a finger into the space between Avantika’s legs. Then she’d let go of Avantika and walk over to Beau.

“Clean this for me,” she’d say, and Beau would. She’d run her tongue over it, suck it into her mouth, get every bit of the juices off. Back in her inn bed in the real world, Beau slipped her own wet fingers from between her legs into her mouth, imagining the taste was of Avantika.

Ophelia would scoff at her as Beau licked her fingers. “Look at her, she’s so desperate,” she’d say to Avantika. “I feel bad for the poor thing.”

“I have a treat for her in mind,” Avantika would say. “Let her help you out first though. Clearly she wants to do something with that mouth.”

Avantika would strip, then. She’d be all hard muscle and scarring underneath, and she’d leave her boots on. She’d wait for Ophelia to sit on the edge of the bed, and then she’d grab Beau by the topknot and lead her over on all fours. Ophelia would still be wearing her lacy underwear, and Beau would take it in her teeth and pull it down all the way over her legs. Then she’d move back in between Ophelia’s legs, and finally, finally get to taste her properly. It would be hard to balance, with her hands still tied behind her, so Avantika would have to hold her in place, hand dug into her hair. She’d lick until her face was soaked with juices, and she’d feel Ophelia’s legs clench around her as she came.

Avantika would cut her hands free then, but Beau would know better than to move. She’d stay on her knees, bracing herself on the edge of the bed. Avantika would stand behind her, reach down to her wet cunt. She’d tease at first, running a finger between her folds. Occasionally it would slide over her clit, just enough to make Beau gasp.

“That’s far too loud,” Ophelia would say. “You’ll wake your friends, and you don’t want them to see you like this, do you?” She’d pick up her panties, discarded on the floor, and push them gently into Beau’s mouth. Beau would balk for a second, but she’d be able to taste Ophelia on them, so she’d swallow her pride and bite down. Avantika would slide a finger inside her, then another, work them in and out. Then she’d stop, and Beau would hear the sound of leather straps from behind her, the click of buckles. Something new would move across her cunt, then push inside her, larger than she was used to. 

Avantika would grab her hips and push in and out, fucking her facedown into the bed. Ophelia would be at Beau’s side, whispering in her ear and rubbing her fingers in tight circles over Beau’s clit.

“You’ve been so good for us tonight,” she’d say. “You’re tough, but I like you much better like this, all bent over for us. Maybe tomorrow we’ll come back and have you lick my cunt again, you seem to like it so much.”

Avantika would be fucking her harder now, and the feeling would build up, more and more aching need inside her. Then she’d smack her hand against Beau’s ass while Ophelia rubbed just the right way against her clit and there it was, Beau was whiting out, nothing in her mind but fireworks.

Beau shuddered in her inn bed, clutching the blankets tight with the hand that wasn’t between her legs. She bit back her gasps – if Jester heard her she’d never let her forget it – until she collapsed boneless onto the mattress. Then at last she fell into a deep, but definitely not dreamless, sleep.


End file.
